


Blue

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Sex, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: Adam and his girlfriend get pregnant, blake helps him raise the baby. Eventually smut happens. 1st fic.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week for Adam Levine and Blake Shelton. The voice had been filming the blinds and the days took forever, not that they didn't love to find new talent, but sitting for 10 hours a day was trying for anyone.   
Adam was sitting on Blake's lap when the final contestant came out both had filled their teams and were waiting on Kelly and Alicia to do the same. Adam leaned into Big country and whispered drinks after? Blake nodded and arranged his hands on Adams chest. Gwen is at the house, I'll send her a quick message. While blake was texting Gwen, Adam sent a quick message to Behati his girfriend. Behati replied back that she had went to the doctor earlier and needed to see him asap. Adam stiffened on Blake's lap, Blake stopped texting to see what was going on with Adam. Adam shot her a quick reply that he would swing by the house on the way. Blake's eyebrows shot up.. Everything ok? I don't know man Behati says she needs to speak to me before we go. Ok. They were cut loose about 30 minutes later and headed to Blake's truck. Adam hopped in and they drove to Adams. They got their 20mins later, and adam hopped out to speak with Behati, Blake following behind. Behati was sitting on the couch with her legs under her and her phone out. Hey Bee what's going on? Eveeyhthing ok? Behati looked as if she had been crying before began to cry again. Hey Adam, I went to the doctor today and he told me I.. I'm snif sniff pregnant 2.5 months along.. Pregnant Adam yelled? Blake who was in the kitchen heard Adam yell Preganant. I wow, that's wow.. Behati looked at him and began to cry more. Hey it's ok shh.. Adam tried to hug her and she yanked away. Adam I don't want this baby, I don't want to lose my job for a baby, I really don't even want to ever have children. Adams entire body turned to ice at once. Bee look, no Adam I don't want this ok. I wanted to let you know because I felt I needed to tell you but I want this baby gone. It's already almost 3 months. Behati! No it's no way this is my child, our child.. Bee please! Blake who was in the kitchen heard the commotion and sent a message to his attorney and ask him what or if Adam may have a stand at all on making Behati wait and not abort the baby. 10 mins later he received a message stating yes and also, money was always a good way to stop this situation. Blake sat at the kitchen table not making any noise when he heard a door slam upstairs. He picked his phone up and went to the living area and saw Adam crying on the couch. Hey man, it's ok, shh Ada. Blake slid his arms around Adams body and pulled him over, adam had tears running down his face. Blake she can't do this to me man this is our child ya know. Blake held him tightly. Look I sent my attorney a message to see what he says, he says that she can't do it but to stop her money may be a large influence. Adam nodded his head. Yea. I just I can't believe she would even think of this ya know what I mean. It's crazy I.. I thought she loved me but apparently she was just passing time. Blake held adam a little tighter and nodded his head listening closer. Look what do your want to do for tonight, you want to stay here or come with me? Let me get some clothes, and tell Bee, I'm coming home with you. Adam disappeared upstairs for half an hour and he and Blake left to go to his place. When the doors to the truck closed Adam told Blake he and Behati had talked and she said she would consider waiting and having the baby she wanted to speak with her manager and would let me know.. Blake that's my child she can't kill it please.. Blake had a terrible feeling in his stomach for Adam. They arrived at Blake's and Gwen was fixing dinner. When she saw Adams face she immediately turned to Blake for answers, Blake gave her a small shake of his head and hearded adam to the guest room for the evening. Well be having roast in an hour ok man. Yea thanks Blake. Blake send to the kitchen. And Gwen was just putting the rice in the cooker. What's going on Blake? Behati is pregnant and wants to abort the baby. Gwen inhaled sharply.. what? Yep so Adam and her a taking a small break tonight and she's going to talk to her manager and their going to decide tomorrow what's best. Wow!! Yea Adams very upset and what's the baby. How far along is she? 2.5 months. Gwen sucked a breath in. Oh my. Well hopefully they can work it out.. that's crazy. Blake helped finish dinner then went to get Adam, who was on the phone with his mom. When they finished talking Adam and Blake walked downstairs. So what did your mom say man? She said to try my best to get Behati to give me the child, Blake I just don't know what I will do if she kills my baby man. I.. Hey look let's think positive ok. Adam shook his head. They meet Gwen in the kitchen and she fixed them plates of Roast, potatoes, carrots, and rice with yeast rolls. Gwen left shortly after dinner noticiting that Adam needed the time with his best friend. Adams and Blake both hit the showers and then meet to watch a movie. Adam went to bed about an hour later blake slowly following. The next morning adam and Blake hit the Voice studio and worked with their teams for the battles. Adams phone rang about 11 and Behati said that her manager would work around the pregnancy and that she would have his child. They agreed on a time to meet. She told Adam that she wanted an apartment or the house to herself and she would leave when the baby was born she didn't not want the child and was not going to raise it, but she would take care of it and herself. They agreed to meet with an attorney. Adam relayed this information to Blake, who suggested his attorney to find him a damn good one. Adam overjoyed called his mom and told her all about the deal he and Bee had made. Sad he was losing Bee but, very happy she was giving him his child. Blake and he left the studio and Blake offered for Adam to live just n his home until Behati had the baby that way he didn't have to find her a place and move etc. Adam agreed after all Blake had 7 bedrooms and was only using 1. He and Adam went to Adams place and packed everything he would need in Blake's truck. Blake left adam with Behati for her and him to discuss the arrangements with the baby and house etc. Adam came to Blake's about 2 hours later with one of his cars. H e and Blake left and got 2 more then parked them in Blake's huge garage. They settled on pizza for dinner and sat quietly watching the Lakers game and chilling for the rest of the evening. Adam made a room for himself and put all his things away, Blake helping him hang his suits and all his clothes. Hey man, Blake said, adam turned his head to look at Blake, Yea, maybe you should pick a room here for the nursery? Nursery? Yea Ada think about it, if she's there till after the baby comes you need somewhere to bring the baby home to? Adam sat down on the bed. Yea your right. Maybe when you find out if it's a boy or girl you can pick one of these 5 rooms I'm not using and we can make it into a nursery area? Yea are you sure it's ok here in your house Blake? Yes, its fine man. Thanks Blake for everything, I truly don't know what I would have done the last few days with out you man. Ya know. I just Blake stopped him and pulled him over and hugged him close hey what are friends for! Adam smiled as he hurried his face in Blake's chest. Someone clearing their throat made adam pull back and look up. Blake smiled hey Gwen. Adam sat back and moved away from Blake. Gwen smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Adam are you moving in? Blake and he answered at the same time yes yep.. Blake explained that Adam would be here for a while. Gwen shook her head. Blake stood and went to her, are you ready for the movie? Blake smacked his self in the head, Gwen I totally forgot. Adam pretended to unpack more things from his suitcase, Gwen was staring uncomfortably at the door watching the scene, well let's just postpone for the now. Hmm well if you think so Gwen I guess that's fine. Gwen half smiled and she and Blake moved to the door. Adam watched them go feeling like he was the one that was messing up Blake's life now. Great he thought my life's a mess and I'm screwing up Blake's too. Blake came back about a few mins later. Hey Blake I'm sorry adam said he was laying down on the bed with a basketball magazine. Hey man it's fine we've been really busy and I explained it to Gwen she's fine. She's really sweet ya know. So she gets what's going on and the situation. So it's cool ok. Adam shook his head and looked down at the magazine. Blake sat down on the edge of the bed. Look rock star it's fine ok. Adam who was just so emotionally charged from the last few days had a few tears in his eyes. Yea thanks man. Blake scooted up the bed and Adam scooted over to him as well. Hey let's watch a little tv ok. Yea, they turns the lights out and Adam turned th e tv on they laid and watched Hgtv until Blake began to nod off and slide down. Adam pulled the blankets up and turned the tv off and rolled over on his left side. Blake who couldn't be comfy until he was holding something wrapped his arm around a little rockstar.

Next chapter to come guys, this is fun, 1st fan fic I've ever written.


	2. Blue

The next morning Adam woke to an empty bed but smelled bacon, and coffee. He went to the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. He saw Blake standing at the stove making French toast, bacon, eggs, and a bowl of chopped strawberries his favorite with bananas, and kiwi. He said good morning. Blake turned hey mornin rockstar you sleep ok? Feeling better today? Adam shook his head slowly. Yea I just think I've had too much going on ya know it's been crazy the last few days and needed some rest. Blake nodded and began to fix plates. Ok let's eat sokme breakfast then I've got to head to the set. Yea me to gotta be there by 10. The ate quietly he and Adam sharing the newspaper. They were finished, both got dressed and Adam left sending Blake a message that he was driving himself and he would see him at the studio. They spent the next few days in the same pattern. When the weekend finally rolled in Adam had to be on the road for the next week for 3 concerts and Blake had 2. They both agreed to meet back up on Saturday. Adam messaged and spoke with Behati a few times and she said the doctor wanted to see her and was going to be doing an ultrasound to see what the sex of the baby was the following Monday at 9am. He sent Blake a message to see if he wanted to go with him for support. When he had not received a message for an hour he got worried. He called Blake. Hey man just wondering if your ok. I know we're meeting tomorrow at the house but.. Yea ok I'll chat later. Hmm. Odd. Blake usually takes his calls. About 45 mins later he messaged and said he had been a bit sick but would see Adam at noon Saturday. Blake got in as adam was drivijng up the drive way Jesse was driving him and waved at Blake. Hey guys. You feeling better Big Country? Yea man it must have been something I ate. Adam nodded glad to hear your better man. Adam and he went inside and unpacked their stuff. Whoo do we ever get a few days off? Wow I know seems like all we do is work travel work.. whoo .. They ordered a couple of pizzas and salads from the Italian restaurant down the street showered and by the time they turned the tv on thier food arrived. When they were stuffed Adam laughed i truly dont think i can eat anything else tonight man. Im going to pop. But its sure is nice to be home and not moving Blake said. They agreed. So Monday you want to go with me and check out the baby? I get to see if im having a son or daughter! Wow already? Yea times flying. Ok what time. 9am I also will be meeting with the doctor too, but I want someone to go with me ok. Yea hey man I'm there for you I told you that already ada. Ok? Yea thanks man. They both hit the sack a few minutes later. The next day flew by and then it was Monday. Adam was bouncing all over the room when Blake came in. Hey tigger chill out alright. Adam laughed at the tigger comment yea yea Blake. They got to the doctors office and sat waiting on Behati to arrive she had said she wanted to come separately. When she came in Adam immediately hopped up and ask if he could get her anything? No adam she smiled at him and Blake said hey girl. She sat beside Blake. They all sat pretty quiet until the doctor came out and called Behati name. Adam stood and Behati looked to Blake you can both come with me ok. Ok.. Blake stood and he followed the other 2 in the room. The doctor looked at the 3 funny, and they all introduced themselves. Ok so this is the situation adam explained and the doctor nodded. Ok thanks for the information. So Behati today were goiang to see if we can tell what the baby is ok? Ok. He put some gel on her belly and rolled the wand around. He shows the heartbeat, head size, legs, arms, weight, heart, liver etc. Ok so does everyone want to know the sex? Behati said no, adam and Blake shook their heads yes. Ok I will tell you guys outside while Behati gets dressed. I will also make a CD of the sonogram ok? They all shook their heads. The doctor meet adam and Blake in his office and pulled the sonogram up and showed them it was Indeed a son Adam was having. Adam whooped and jumped up Blake yelled and said whoo wee its a boy!! Adam your having a son!! Congratulations!! The doctor watched the 2 from the somber atmosphere to this was a huge difference. Well congrats and looks like the baby will be here in about 4 months ok. They all agreed. The doctor also mentioned a paternity test as well as a few others and all were agreed upon by adam and Behati. When The tests were complete Adam and Blake stayed at the office until the results were in it was Indeed Adams sons th he had no known health conditions that they were aware of. Adam wished Bee a good week hugging her and would see her at the next appointment. If she needed anything at all to call him.   
Adam sent out so many messages his fingers hurt. Hey Blake said I got you a Cuban cigar he said. In light blue it said it's a boy!! Laughing adam hugged Blake. Thanks man I can't believe I'm having a son. Oh my gosh. It's so surreal. Ya know crazy!! He's mine! I'm just wow.. Blake hugged him tighter I'm proud of you Adam! Adam smiled so hard his face felt like it might actually break. Yea!! Adams phone blinked his mom and dad both had sent messages of congrats. Blake who had also sent a message or 10 was smiling at his phone my momma says she can't wait to see this child and hold it, laughing Adam agreed me neither! Tell her she can come up and visit, and watch him all she wants! Laughing Balke sent the message to his mom. Neither noticing the fact that it wasn't Belize child but Adams and how many plans they were making together.   
Whoo 2nd chapter done will post the next soon!!   
Well see how Gwen fares in the next chapter.   
Thx for reading


	3. Blue

Adam ran in the door with the new ultrasound pics looking for Blake. Blake! Blake! Adam ran up the stairs and smack into Blake's chest. Umph.. Hey man what's going on? I wanted to show you the pics of the baby. Blake snatched them from Adams hand. Aww look at his little hands and sheesh he has a bald head aww looks just like his dad. Adam smacked Blake on his shoulder.  
Blake took the pics to his computer and uploaded them I'll make this the background for my computer man. Adam looking over his shoulder saw a real estate app up. Hey man what are you looking at on here?  
I'm looking for a house in the country. Of Cali? Yep.   
Adam stood stock still and very quietly ask, hey man are you wanting me to move out now, or..  
Adam Levine! Seriously! I want you to live here. We're good, I just want to have a different feel while living here. This place it's nice but it's not a home, it's like a hotel to me. Since the voice is renting it for me, I just figured I would buy something, ya know something I want and love a 2nd home while I'm not in Oklahoma.   
Adam nodded his head slowly, yea that, it makes a sense. So stop all this crap Rockstar about moving out, he'll were both going to be moving out soon. Adam laughed for a sec, so you want me to help you look? He'll yah. Both of them sat quietly looking over the sites of holmes for flrent in the country area. Blake was studying a cute 5 bedroom home with 10 acres, when Adam said, hey cowboy I have one!! Blake not able to ignore the excitement smiled and leaned over the desk and looked at Adams computer.   
The ad stated: Beautiful older farm home, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, totally remodeled, 100 acres, beautiful orchards, ready for the right person. Horse lovers wanted, home will come with livestock animals if wanted if not owner will sell separate. This orchard, farm, barns and home are ready to be loved.  
Blake read the ad again. Rockstar that's exactly what I'm looking for!! Adam read the contact information for Darren the fees are agent and Blake dialed the number on his phone.   
Darren as amore than eager to have them meet the next morning at his office and they would drive to the home and check it out.   
Blake and Adam hurried to get ready the next morning. Hey Blake so does this make me look country he said as he meet Blake at the kitchen table with a black cowboy hat, tight jeans and black motorcycle boots on? Laughing Blake jerked his hat off adams head, well I gotta say man you do look sexy. Adam grabbed the breakfast burrito off the counter and his cell and they hurried to Blake's truck. Blake pulled up at the real estate office. Adam and he got out and went in , hi may I help you the secretary ask? Blake introduced himself and Adam. They were lead into the rear office and Darren stood quickly hit guys nice to meet you both. I have to say it's not everyday I get to meet Adam Levine and Blake shelton!! Blake and Adam hurried to sign a few autographs and they spoke about the house. So the current owners are older and they do not have any children, there looking to get away from the Apple business and are no longer able to take care of the animals the way they used to due to their ages and decliining health. Blake and adam nodded at him to continue. So basically there very willing to sell and move somewhere smaller. They agreed to meet you guys today, so we can head on over if you would like.  
They arrive outside the city 45mins later annd Blake saw the trees before they turned into the road. Adam and he noticed the beautiful white flowers on them. Wow this is gorgeous Blake!! Really gorgeous! Yea it sure is. I love the entrance to. Your sold already cowboy!! Blake looked at Adam seriously yea I am. He and Adam got out to nearly Darren to head in the house. The door swing open good mornin the older lady said to them. Blake said mornin how are you today? I'm good, I'm Agnes, im Blake and this is Adam. Adam smiled and took the elderly ladies hand. You guys have come to see my home? Yep we sure have Blake said and it's beautiful, the trees are gorgeous and i love the barn. You sound southern Agnes told Blake. Blake did his santa clause laugh yes mam I sure am. I was born and raised in Ada, Oklahoma have me a beautiful ranch out that way. But while I'm here I want me a good place to call home. A place I can breathe and be away from the city, but not to far due to my job. Agnes said well come on in you can have some Apple pie have you eaten? Adam piped up Blake's always hungry. Agnes smiled and Darren stood to the side astonished at the entire scene. They walked to the kitchen and Agnes poured Blake Adam and Darren a cup of coffee and all 3 of them a piece of Apple pie. They talked for a good hour when the backdoor swung open Agie? Bill come on in, these are people looking to buy our apples and house. Blake and adam stood up to shake hands with him. Nice to meetcha, Blake said. Bill nodded his head at him they all sat back down and began to discuss the fine workings and the couple's health. Blake got quite a bit of information on the livestock, Apple growing, and the history on the old house. So Bill rounded it all out as you can see were just getting on so we need someone to take it all over and were going to get something a bit smaller, this way we don't have to worry as much anymore. They all nodded and Blake stood and said well Bill take me and Adam here around and show us what you have goin. Bill inclined his head at his wife and the real estate agent. Blake and Bill set a pace to see the barn and animals. Blake's eyes widened at the horses. Wow they sure are beautiful Bill told them about each one and the about the cows and chickens a few goats and the barn itself. Then he cranked his old truck and Blake and Adam crawled inside with him adam was in middle and Blake threw his arm around the seat his hand lightly on Adams shoulder. Bill took the 3 of them thru the Apple orchard. So do you contract with someone to buy or..? Yea there's a contract but of course it would be up to you if you bought the place. Bill explained the contract and how it's was fulfilled with temporary employees to come out and run the machines and pick then sell. Blake nodded his head adam just amazed at all the information. Blake rubbed his shoulder.   
They got back to the house and Agnes meet them to walk them thru the house upstairs and down. This is the master bedroom, Blake walked around and saw the size was great and the bathroom had a clawfoot tub and a walk in shower. We had this old place remodeled about 9 years ago. Blake commented how beautiful it was and then walked to see the room next door a bit smaller, then a larger room. Blake stopped Adam, hey this can be the nursery, adam turned and looked put at the beautiful Apple trees in full bloom. Yea it's a great view. I can put the crib here and have light blue walls. Agnes was listening and watching the 2 men. You boys have a child? Me and Bill we never could have any children they sure are a blessing. We just weren't blessed with any. But I helped in the church and I worked with the kids at the school I used to teach at years ago so it was a blessing that way. Blake nodded and he and Adam followed her to the next few rooms and then downstairs to see the formal didning room, family room, office space, and the huge kitchen. Darren who was outside came in, so guys what did you think? Blake and Adam looked at each other. Adam before Blake could say anything "Well take it"!  
Blake looked at him funny then smiled and nodded in agreement. Agnes had tears rolling down her face, hugged both of the men to her I'm so happy she began that the farm, and our babies will go to 2 men that are so careing!! Thank you.  
Blake hugged her tightly then adam did the same. They all agreed that they would move in, in 60 days and then they could move in. Blake spoke to Bill about coming back a few times and getting used to the animals, and the workings of the farm and apples. Adam who was being hugged within an inch of his life by Agnes again. Nodded agreeing. They left another hour later. So,... Blake said, Adam stopped him, Blake I'm so sorry it just popped out, I loved it. I love them and they are a beautiful couple. Its a shame they never had children to take over that place. Blake nodded to Adam, yea I completely agree. It sure is, but it's a wonderful place you can feel the love and warmth. Its a place to raise children. Adam smiled so big Blake really thought his face would pop. Yea, I can't, I cant wait Blake!!  
Adam and Blake talked on for the duration of the ride. Blake looked at Adam, look man when we go to drawl of the papers I want you to go with me, I'm listing you on the property as well. Adam looked at Blake funny. Blake I, adam look I'm alone just like Agnes and Bill and if something were ta happen ta me I want you and your son to take over the farm. I saw your eyes light up there, you loved it and i know your son will too, I'm sure she will have the same heart you do.  
For a few seconds man I thought you loved the place even more than me if that's possible. Adam looked Blake over, then nodded his head. Yea ok Big country. The next day they went to the real estate office and looked over all the paperwork. They signed all the documents and agreed on the 60day moving period for Agnes and Bill. Blake pulled his check book out and Adam did as well. Adam, Blake said, no Blake I want to pay for half too. Blake looked in Adams eyes and saw the determination to be a part of this, home and now a family. Ok Adam. They both paid half and the real estate agent looked sharply at them both as they paid in full for the home. Ok here's the information and the documents, as well as the deed etc. Blake wrapped an arm around Adams shoulder, hey Rockstar let's go out to eat in celebration. Foods always a celebration Blake popped off!! Sound like a plan. He'll ya Adam whooped. The got to the divine restaurant and hopped out.  
When the food arrived Blake toasted Adam, here's to the future, to the house and to the newest generation to come even if they do take after their daddy and are bald!! Adam hooting with laughter hear hear!!   
Ok guys here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Blue

Adam! Blake yelled, Rockstar!!! Where is my black hat? Blake pounded on Adams bedroom door. Adam said something indecipherable through the wood, so Blake twisted the knob. Blake walked in to see boxes leaning against 1 wall and Adam stretched out on the bed with beats on his ears. Blake walked over and lifted 1 off. Hey! Adam jerked, and rolled over. Hey man what's up? Where is my black hat? Adam smirked what makes you think I have it? Cause you won't leave it alone, you hat thief! Adam laughed and sat up they were 3 weeks till moving and were just about packed up and ready. I'm heading out to the farm to see Bill and meet the Apple buyers for the fall. Adam sat up quickly I want to go to. Blake looked at him funny for a second and nodded his head sure ok get ready and for the love of god find my black hat. 30 minutes later adam came downstairs, Blake's hat on his head, and his phone clenched in his hand. Blake could see the waves of tension rolling off of him. Hey buddy you ok? That was Bee says that she's decided to go to France for the next few weeks.. I guess it's cool man I just don't like her doing that almost 6 months pregnant.. I feel like I'm being selfish but at the same time what if something happens Blake? Hey Ads it's ok, ok? Pregnant women fly all the time and I'm sure she will be fine the pregnancy has gone smoothly and she is doing every thing she is supposed to do. When is her next appointment? 3 weeks she will be 7 months along. And she is ready for the appointment? She says she will be back when 2 days before and I can go with her. Ok see she still has a life even though you guys are over man. Yea Blake your right.. I just get nervous. Hey that's understandable your about to be a new dad and we have a lot going on. Blake opened the door for the 2 of them and they headed out to Blake's Truck. They turned the radio up and drove with Bob segars night moves playing.  
They arrived at the farm and Blake, Bill and Adam went about the farm chores and then meet the Apple buyers the contracts were reestablished and explained to all parties. Bill and Blake discussed the individuals he hires and the company as well. When they were finished Agnes meet them at the door with a massive lunch of homemade fried chicken, green beans mashed potatoes and black coffee. With a homemade apple pie as dessert. So boys, as she alalways called them. Are you about ready to take over the farm? Adam answered excitement obvious in his voice. Yes mam, we can't wait. It's going to be a very busy year for you guys. A new home, farm, and a baby? They both nodded. Blake who was quiet as always spoke up, we can't wait to move in. But what about you and Bill?  
Agnes answered, well we have decided that were going to take the little house about 20 minutes from here it has 2 bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen and space for me to have my sewing and yarn works. Blake nodded and smiled big. Well that sounds about right. Are you sure you won't be too bored? Agnes sat quietly for a few moments that's what Bill and I were talking about ya know. We're not going to have a thing to do.. Blake and Adam had discussed seeing if they wanted to work a few days a week, Bill over the farm hands and Agnes cooking if she wanted. Blake started the conversation. Adam and I were talking and we were wondering if you 2 wanted to work a few days a week for us. If your just wanting to enjoy your lives quietly we understand that too. We know it will be busy starting in Decemeber in this house with a new baby, and the farm plus we both work on tv and will just be finishing production for our tv show then. Adam spoke up I was wondering Agnes if you wanted to maybe watch my son? Agnes lifted her eyes to Adams. She had tears in them when she nodded a yes. I would love to watch him when he's born and I will cook for you boys to. Bill watched his wife with mixed feelings Blake had mentioned a few weeks before asking is he would be interested in watching the child, Bill hadn't realized his wife would be so happy about it. Bill said of course he would oversee the workers and come a few times a week to visit. They all agreed and Blake and Adam offered a salary to them both. Thank you boys, y'all have become good friends to us old birds Agnes said. Blake and Adam exchanged hugs and left. Well next time we come Adam well be moving in, yea Cowboy can't wait. I love the cow with the black and white spot did you see her Blake she nuzzled me today. She loves me already. Blake laughed good naturedly. Yes the cow does Adam. Adam punched Blake on the shoulder. I've never really been around farm animals man. I think my son will love this it will be an experience that's for sure. Blake nodded in agreement explaining how it was when he was growing up with all kinds of animals and tons of land to run on and horses to ride. It was a wonderful experience. And I can't wait to check out the apples and all that. This is going to be an experience that's for sure. Blake had done some advertising for workers for the farm and of course a house cleaner now they had Agnes to cook and Bill to help out outside they were set.  
3 weeks later the moving company arrived to help them get all their things together. Agnes and Bill had called the day before that the house was empty and it was ready to be taken over by them. They all agreed to meet the following week and have dinner and discuss everything. The movers arrived with the 18 wheeler of furniture and their belongings about 4 hours later. They began directing them to place furniture and boxes. Carson and his wife had come out along with maroon 5 band members, and Adams family to help them get unpacked and set up about 5 hours later the house was looking very set up. The floors looked wonderful they had, had a company come in and restore the beautiful hardwoods and they had had the walls painted a very light grey. Adams mom fussed with the paintings, and also art. Adams dad and Jesse began putting beds together, adam and Blake started in the upstairs bathrooms the other band wives started with curtains and sheets and Carson began in the kitchen with help from 4 others. By nightfall the house looked like they had been living there for weeks not hours. The entire group sat back having pizza, beers, salads and bread. They were a very happy group laughing and enjoying life. Blake discussed the irrigatioion system that Bill had shown and outlined to him with Carson and Fred Adams dad. Adam joined his mom and band mates talking about the baby and the upcoming arrival in about 8 weeks. Im a little nervous. Ive hired a nanny already adams mom was very suprised well adam levine i didnt know that. Yep we hired Agnes. Sarah sat quietly thinking to herself, well good for you son she said. I'll bet she will be very happy. Blake who was sitting with Jesse and PJ and their wives laughed loudly getting Adams attention. Adam saw he had on his black cowboy hat. Blake sat in the leather recliner his arms stretched out head thrown back laughing at some story Jesse was telling, adam was feeling pretty sure it was probably about him. Adam excused himself from the conversation around him. Cowboy whatcha laughing about huh! Adam tossed himself in Blake's lap, Blake umphed as Adam landed in his lap. Damn Adam! Adam wrapped his self around Blake and picked the black hat off Blake's head. This belongs to me Adam said. Blake looked at Adam with a glean in his eyes. He pulled his arm from the top of the recliner and began to inch his fingers to Adams belly. Oh no Cowboy no. Blake began tickling him until adam fell on the floor and Blake grabbed his black hat Jesse jumped up and began to tickle Adam too. Adam called for mercy, when he couldn't stop laughing breath coming short. Blake leaned down and picked Adam up by the under arms and drug him up to his lap. Ok buddy I think you may have had enough of this party! The guests began to pack the trash up and gather their belongings. Blake sat up and put Adam on his feet. Adams mom and dad came to get their hugs and told them they would be back tomorrow to help them some more. Jesse and the band all got their wives and stuff together and Adam and Blake walked everyone to the door. Carson and his wife hugging them all. Guys this is a beautiful place, I've gotta say I would buy this place so fast, it's wonderful. They walked everyone outside. When they were all gone, and goodbyes said, Blake and Adam walks to the barn to make sure the animals were good for the night. Adam moved some hay like Blake had shown him for the horses and cows. This good, Cowboy? Yep! They meandered back to the house Blake sat down on the huge leather couch, Adam following close behind laid down with his head on Blake's lap. They talked for 2 solid hours about the house, life, love etc. Blake assuring adam that he would find another love, one that was a solid person, a good mother for his child and when that time comes Adam I will help you build a home here on our farm. Ok? Adam laid silently, yep so maybe when the baby's born and it's time to start looking we will find that person for you. That's a few months away. Yea Adam said quietly, not really agreeing or disagreeing. So my mom's coming tomorrow and she's going to help us get the nursery ready. Ya know with everything we need and have to have. That's good I'm going to work with a few of the guys tomorrow see what I can get done Bill won't be back till next week so I want to make sure the farm is run right. Also we need to think of a name for the farm. Adam sat up and said what about, Ada? Blake looked at him, huh Ada? Yea, after your hometown. Blake nodded I like it we can call it ADA Farm. Ok I'll have the guys help me tomorrow we will get a sign to put up to make sure people know the name of the place. Sounds good. They decided to turn in for the night. Adam and Blake walked up the stairs looking at everything as they went. Looks damn good man. Yea it sure does I can't believe in less than 24 hours it looks like this. Adam went to his room and Blake to his both with the house and property on their minds. They meet in the kitchen the next morning and made coffe, French toast, and eggs with bananas and strawberries Adams favorite. They hit the farm after that giving the animals and Adams pet cow their hay and food for the am. Blake showed adam how to get the eggs and put them in an egg box for the next morning. Adam saw his parents coming up the long drive way thru the Apple blossoms and limbs. Hey there's mom and dad. Blake shadded his eyes, yea. Y'all gonna work inside for a bit? Yea on the nursery. Ok Blake said. Oh give your momma some eggs. Blake you have to come say hey you know my mom loves you! Blake's face turned red ok rockstar. Sarah moved forward and hugged Blake and Adam good morning boys how did you sleep the 1st night in the new house? Adam and Blake both greeted a mornin, agreed it was great no problems. Blake reminded adam to offer his mom some eggs. Oh Yea momma want some fresh organic eggs? Yes. Wow Adam we sure do. Well get them when we leave, I don't want to leave them in the car. Well are we ready to start on the nursery? Blake, Sarah said aren't you coming too? I mean this way everyone's involved. Ugh Blake stood awkwardly for a moment. I guess I can. Blake Adam Fred and Sarah went upstairs to see the baby's room. So what are you going to put in here adam? Ugh?? Adam stood quietly, well a crib. No adam she said I meant what type of baby theme do you want. Like Winnie the pooh sail boats?? Oh ugh well I'm not really sure. What's normal? Sarah pulled out a book she bad brought from a local store and told Adam to flip thru it while she looked around the room. Adam stood and flipped page to page Balke was looking over his shoulder at the pictures. Oh look camo! Adam rolled his eyes at Blake. No Blake. No camo nursery. Blake smirked looking dejected fine then be like that. Blake flipped the catalog page for Adam and the both stopped on the Peter rabbit. Sarah saw the boys loooking at 1 page for a long time. She walked over and said, oh I love the Beatrix potter myself. Is that what your guys want? Blake stepped back, well it's Adams baby and nursery he needs to decide. Adam spoke to Blake and his mom I love peter the rabbit and it would match the walls great. Ok well see that wasn't so hard now was it! Ok so well order this set. Now for a crib color? Adam looked at the pictures and Blake who had wondered back to his shoulder propped on him and pointed to the white one I like that with the light blue walls in here and the soft colors of the nursery set. Or the grey is nice too. Sarah agreed with both choices Fred looked at them and agreed. I think I like the white one adam finally said. Ok see so well get the white crib, dresser, changing station, 2 white rockers that way you can rock him to sleep. They all agreed ok now adam what about these accessories? Adam saw the stuffed bunnies, wall pictures, the blocks that spelled the baby's name, the diaper stacker, the hangers with bunnies on them, the crib sheets, blankets, and other wall stamps. Blake said quietly guess we'll take it all huh? Adam shook his head yes so Sarah sat about looking thru everything else. So we need to shop for diapers, bottles, pacifiers, car seats, burp cloths, we need all that so i will take this to the store an d get it ordered. Then we need to make a trip to the local baby store and local Wal-Mart and get everything else. Adam nodded ok to them and said he would get ready. Blake, Sarah said, I want you to come as well that way we all get everything we need and just make the 1 trip. You guys are finishing the show soon right? Yes, this way your guys won't have to do anything but go to the hospital get the baby then head here. No stops etc when it's times. And Blake, Adams going to need you more than you realize right now. He seems strong but he will not be when all this happens he will be looking for someone to lean on and it will be you. You are his best friend. Sarah smiled at him. Adam had tons of friends but your a special friend, one that will not lie to him or mislead him. Sometimes i think he loves you more than he does me or even his dad. So please be there and be the strong person for him thru this.. Blake hugged Sarah and told her he would.  
Next chapter soon. Thx for reading


	5. Blue

Adam, Blake, Sarah and Fred left the following day for a trip to the nursery store in town, Wal-Mart and several other big names stores for baby supplies and groceries as well as 3 new tv's for guest rooms and a large tv for the downstairs and Adams room. They also wanted to check out something Blake had found for the baby that monitored his breathing. Adam wanted to look at the high tech baby video cameras and nanny cams as well. They all went their separate ways at the large Costco. Blake and Adam meet in the electronics department and found the 84in tv for the downstairs wall, and the 60 for Adams room and 50 for the 3 guest rooms. Hey man did you find the nanny cam system? Yea. Got it here. They looked over it and decided that since the house was so large the would purchase 2 to have one in every room, as well as the OWL system Blake had found. Blake decided they needed 3 of them for the house, his mom's and for when they traveled.  
Sarah found the boys in the electronics. Ok you guys follow me we need to start baby shopping. Adam and Blake followed behind her. Blake swatted at Adams arm, the lady over there is checking you out Rockstar. Wanna go and say hi? I can keep your moom busy for a bit. Adam whacked Blake and shook his head, knock it off Blake! Sarah smiled at the cuteness the 2 displayed. They meet Fred there in the baby department. So guys he said let's get to it. Diapers? What kind? Adam looked at the boxes Blake saw the tiny sesame street characters and then the tiny mickeys. I like the sesame street Blake said. Ok pampers are the best Adam that's what we used for you. Blake do you have any ideas what your mom used? Sarah wanted to include Blake, he was such a good friend to Adam. Cloth Blake said. Oh wow. She was brave, no mam we just didn't have the money for these. Adam had told his mom, that Blake had not grown up with a lot of frivolous things and was very thankful and happy for what he got growing up. Well Adam do you guys want to go cloth? You can there's a huge market now a days for it. Adam scrunched his nose and shook his head no. I'll stick with the pampers.  
Sarah loaded the huge cart with 5 size nb 216 count diapers, then 8 size 1, 10 size 2, ok that will last for a while. Let's do unscented wipes you had allergies when you were a baby to scented wipes and the perfumed ones. Sarah put 15 large boxes of wipes on the cart.  
Ok to the bottles. Sarah showed them she had used the Platex when Adam and his brother were younger. I suggest these. But my friend says this one Dr. Brown's says they relieve any air and gas. Blake was looking over Adams shoulder and saw the Platex. My momma used those for me too. Adam surprised said well take these then. Sarah showed them the different types of nipples from fast flow to slow and in between. Ok so let's go with these fast ones then you move to the slower ok. Adam shook his head ok. Sarah put 6 boxes of bottles and 15 boxes or drop in ranging from 4oz to 8oz in the buggy. Then to the pacifiers. Ok guys some baby's don't use pacifiers and some do. I used these with you she held up the NUK brand. Then the mam and the other newer ones on the market. I suggest these. Ok momma adam agreed blake saw a green and blue camo set and automatically put those in the buggy Adam snapped them up, really, Blake?? He'll ya man he's gotta have some camo! I'm gonna get him a camo coat, had and boots!  
Adam and Fred laughed, ok Blake sure whatever. They rounded the baby section with 2 xl packs of cloth diapers for burp cloths, 10 baby towels with cute hoods, 20 washcloths in blues, mints and yellows, then found the Desitin section, powders, baby shampoos, lotions thermometer, humidifiers x3, some mylicon which Sarah sweared they would need for baby gas.   
Then they found the car seat, and stroller section. Ok guys my friend told me the Britex, it's good they saw the black padded car seat and the strollers with 3 large wheels. Hey Adam we should get that stroller it will be easier to push outside on the grass. Adam inclined his head yea your right. They got 3 car seats for their 2 cars and 1 for the house for Agnes or his mom etc to use, and 2 strollers with large wheels. Ok what about a nice play yard?   
Sarah showed them the tiny crib like structure with 2 different places to sleep and a changing station. This can be in your room Adam she said the baby will sleep there for the first few months. Ok. So I suggest 2-3 of them, 1 for traveling and 2 for the house. Ok Adam and Blake loaded 3 of them up, ok now sheets for these they found cute blue and white sheep ones and plain and loaded up 5 packs of them since Sarah said the baby would probably spit up and potty on them.   
Ok now let's see you need a bouncy seat they headed to the section for baby fun. They all agreed they liked the NUNA Bouncer system they got one of those and a nice mama roo swing for the nursery play area. They loaded that up as well. Ok lets see we have the crib, cradle, 2 rockers, and a changing station that will all be delivered this afternoon plus all the letter rabbit things. Now we've picked up the bouncer, swing, play yards, they found a few baby toys they really liked and the baby would love to look at and see as he got older. Ok so now we've got about everything except laundry detergent for the baby, clothing, socks, hats, diaperbags she saw on the list, ok lets all 4 split up blake size 0-3, Adam 3-6, Fred 6-9 and I will get size 9-12. Also, i will pick up the socks hats, and a couple of diaper bags. They all split up and found many different outfits from Carter's, Ralph Lauren, PC, etc. They meet back up seeing they had all found some precious outfits a few of the same but not many. Ok boys this has been a heck of an adventure. I think we have just about everything as they walked around 1 more time thru the baby department Adam found a cute baby mat that had little sheep hanging from it that squeaked and rattled he and Blake nodded and put it in the buggy, they all did a through search and ended up with a few more things that they may need. Blake found a few teethers that were cute and placed them in the buggy, the cart heavy he was pushing. They also found a few different packs of pacis that they decided to put in the buggy. That's about it huh.. yea I think so. They headed to the front Fred had brought another cart for groceries. Oh wow Blake said with all this I completely forgot we have to stock up the house too. Blake parked the huge cart, and buggy with the lady that agreed to hold it while they finished shopping. Adam and Blake both grabbed carts to start the process I'll go towards the meats and freezer Blake said and you hit the canned over there and chips. They meet up in the candy, then the deodorant, shampoos, toothpastes tolietries, laudry detergents, diswasher items etc. They came out with 2 carts overflowing. If there's anything else we can swing thru from set? Yea or just run out another time. Ok. Oh Adam did you get self rising flour? No. I'll be back Blake came back with his arms full of flour cornmeal bakiing powders, baking soda, vanilla, cocoa, and pie shells. Gees Blake?? Sarah laughed when she saw Adams face are you guys going to bake?Yes mam Blake said. I love to cook especially baking. Tonight we will have a crock pot roast. I picked up an xl crock pot and the 3 pots together as well. Oh Adam said. That sounds good. Sarah looked at Fred and he smiled at her. They got to the cash register and began to check out with everything. The total was well over 8000,00. Adam pulled his card out and Blake told the lady to half it. She swiped for half on Adam and half on Blake's cards. Ok guys let me get someone to help y'all out once they had loaded Blake's truck and Adams suv they all headed for home with the new purchases. Blake put the roast on immediately, then they all unpacked the things taking all the baby's things upstairs and the rest of the stuff was unloaded room to room. Sarah and Fred stayed and helped with the evening chores and then took off with promises to be back the following day to help put things together and get it ready. Blake began to put together a recipe while Adam stepped outside to call Behati back. She had called while they were shopping.   
The phone rang 3 times, Hey Adam, hey Bee what's up? I just wanted to let you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow I know you wanted to be told so you could come and find out the approximate due date and all. It's at 345. Ok. Thanks bee I can pick you up if you want? No adam I will meet you there. Look after the baby's born I am moving back to France I, want to be with the Victoria's secret there and my friends. Adam sat quietly listening to her. Ok Bee. I understand. So hoping the baby will be on time in the next month and a half. The next show is in 3 months so I will have about 45 days to lose this weight ya know. Blake walked in and saw Adams face contorting on the phone while he was talking Blake sat down beside Adam on the phone and Adam slid back to Blake's warm embrace. Adam continued listening to Behatis plans for her future. Bee I just want to make sure your ok. Do you want to stay at the house while your recovering? I mean, No adam she cut him off, I will leave just like I said. I will sign the paperwork once I've had the baby, then move to France.. Ok Adam sat quietly I will see you tomorrow at 345. Ok Adam thanks and have a good night. Adam sat like always completely amazed at her non caring attitude about his son. Blake pulled him close hey Rockstar you Ok? Yea she, Blake she truly doesn't give a shit about my son. Nothing at all. All she freaking cares about is her modeling.. I just can't believe her or why I was even with her man. She still has no clue what the baby is and doesn't care. Just calls it the baby and talks about leaving for France as soon as she can. Well you have 6 weeks that's it Adam. Your meeting her tomorrow? Yea to see the baby on a 3d ultrasound. Making sure he's good.   
Blake, Yea? Will you go with Me? To see her and the baby?   
I mean I know your busy and we have the voice to film, and the farm plus all the moving and trying to get the house together but I don't want to go by myself. Of course I'll go with you Adam he'll your not alone. I'm here the band's here your parents are here everyone. We love you. I love you! Adam shook his head and grabbed Blake for a hug. They sat there for a few minutes like that. Adam got the strength to move and Blake let him up let's finish cooking I'm starving. Blake as always I'm on board for that!! They had a homemade roast, Mac and cheese, green beans, and biscuits. This sure is good Blake! Comfort food Adam! Yea. When they were done eating Blake took them upstairs to start putting the tv's up in the guest rooms and the tv up in Adams room. They got them all done and the 84 in the living area.  
Whoo nice this places sure is looking good Adam!! Yes it sure is. They went int he nursery together and unpacked clothes and boxes when the furniture is put together that will help us as to where to put the rest of the stuff. Yea Blake agreed. They took price tags off the clothes and piled them together to wash and dry. The towels and wash cloths all together as well. They started the 1st washer full then then the 2nd. As the clothes came back Adam and Blake hung them up on their tiny hangers and put them in a basket until the dresser was put together the following morning. The wash cloths sheets and towels were last and they were folded by the guys and placed in a large basket. Adam opened the box with the stuffed Peter the bunnies. Blake check these out. There were 2 large bunnies and 4 small ones inside. 2 sets of books small ones that could be chewed and played with, and hard ones for the books case. Oh and the picture frames were cool too Blake said.  
Wow your mom knows how to order huh? They saw the diaper stackers. Cool we can get these ready soon too man. Well open the new born ones and stack them in. They moved the bottles and drop in packs etc to be taken to the kitchen and the bottle rack too that way they could get them ready to be sanitized. Well tomorrow when the furniture is put together we can finish how about we call it a night huh? Yea will be a pretty busy day tomorrow.  
Hey wanna walk out and check on spots? Blake looked at Adam like he was crazy. The cow? You named her? Yea! She's my new friend I'm telling you. Laughing great next thing I know she will be hanging out in the living room watching tv with you man! Adam shoved Blake out of the nursery and closed the door. Yea yea. Oh tomorrow let's get the baby cam going too yea and make sure their hooked up to my phone. Our phones Blake said. I don't trust anyone! Adam agreed.   
They went out the back door to check on spot. Adam had brought a carrot and some hay with him she nuzzled his hand and his face hey girl you Ok? Have a good day? Huh? Blake watched Adam for a few moments as he we talking to the cow. Blake realized Adam needed that time to come down from so much excitement. He knew Adam had problems with adhd and sometimes needed to decompress from his surroundings Blake made himself busy on the other side of the barn moving hay and other little things while Adam chatted to spot. 45 minutes later they headed back to the house. Whoo wee I'm tired tonight, me too. Ok man I'll see ya tomorrow morning we can get things completely taken care of with the nursery. As Blake was walking towards his room his phone buzzed he saw it was Gwen. He answered hey babe, Adams ears perked as Blake was closing the door. Wonder who that is Adam thought. Blake spoke with Gwen for about 20 minutes agreeing that she should come out the next weekend when the house was finished and they were off from filming. The next 2 months were going to be crazy crazy busy. Ok she said I miss you Blake, me too he said. He saw the stupid cow he had found earlier for Adam on the bed it we a beenie baby something he thought was cute and Adam would get a large kick out of.   
Ok Gwen I'll catch up next week. Gwen hung up realizing that she we slowly losing Blake he was becoming distant. Not sure why, maybe it was her.. huh since she had been touring and he had sent her a message about buying a farm they hadn't really spoken but things felt totally off. Well maybe she would find out the next weekend.   
Blake crashed in his bed after a hot shower, the cow laying on the pillow by his head. Adam was in his room after a long shower he laid silent listening to the quiet. With his son coming in less than 2 months he was begining to get a bit edgy and nervous. Wondering if he would be a good father. Whats he going to tell his son about his mom.. He laid there for another 30 minutes finally he began to doze to dreams of cows with spots and a baby with a straw hat on its head.   
Ok next chapter to come guys. Have a good night.


	6. Blue

The next day Blake woke up and looked out the window and saw the sun just begining to rise above. Blake got up and opened the window to see it up close. Blake heard a slight knock at the door, come in he said. Adam walked into the room straight to Blake what are you doing? Look Adam, look at the sun comin up! Wow Adam turned to see the purple, red, yellows and oranges. Wow. This is gorgeous! Blake turned Adam to see Spot as she walked form the barn, there's your friend! Laughing low Blake hugged Adam to his chest. Adam leaned back and settled into Blake. They stood for a few more minutes. Blake spoke first so what's our plans for today, Ads? Well I have to be at the doctors appointment at 345 so we need to leave here about 245. Ok, mom dad Michael and Jesse are all coming out to help with the baby furniture and nursery. Blake shook his head. Ok well I'm gonna go out and check on the animals, the trees and the guys working today. Adam humphed but Blake I want you to help with the furniture too. Blake stood quietly. Well I guess I can make a short trip out with the guys. Ok sounds good, I'm gonna go do breakfast. Ok Adam agreed. They both meet up in the kitchen and were fixing breakfast when the company rolled in. The doorbell rang and Blake went to open the door. Mornin everybody. Good morning Blake, Sarah said she gave him a hug and kiss with. Fred Jesse Michael all came by and gave a slight body hug. Y'all come on in ok. Adam and me are just doin breakfast now. They all piled into the kitchen. Adam was slicing, bananas, strawberries, kiwis, and pears. Blake headed to the stove to fix omelettes. Goin to make cheese, mushroom, and sausage omelettes. They all agreed and watched Blake talking to one another. Hey Ads, huh? Get me some plates. K. Adam pulled out 6 plates for everyone. Hey Blake, hum? Wanna do some bacon? K. Sarah watched the 2 interact with each other thoughts going thru her mind. Betting she was about to have another son in the family. She watched as they worked so well together moving in sync.. She began to wonder how long it would take for them to finally realize their feelings for one another, She could see it a mile away but they seemed oblivious to each other. She winked at Fred across the table. He looked at her with a question on his face but she just smiled. Blake finished breakfast and they plated it all for the company.  
After breakfast they went upstairs to start with the furniture assembly. Blake headed to the barn to meet the guys and ride out to the tree lines. 2 hours later Blake came back to hear the stereo singing out some music. Blake listened closely to the music. Laughing to himself he heard himself singing I'll be your Honey bee. Michael and Jesse were working on the cradle, Fred and Adam were working on 2 rockers and Sarah was folding sheets and laundry into the changing table and the chest of drawers that had already been accomplished. Adam looked up and saw Blake in the door. Hey! Hi so looks like you have most of the stuff going. I'm going to hop in the shower then I'll be back. K. Blake came back about 45 minutes later. He and Adam began to work on the crib, and 2 hours later the entire nursery was put together. Wow look at this place!! They all stood back and looked at their accomplishments. Well other than the name for this child, Adam it looks great and everything is DONE!! They all yelped!! Whoo! Blake looked around hey where's the Peter rabbit rug? Oh Sarah said it's in the closet let me get it. They laid it in front of the crib wow that really makes it better. The crowd walked downstairs, Adam hugged everybody thanks again guys I really appreciate all your hard work. Adam rushed to the top step to get a shower and get dressed for the baby's appointment.   
Wow he's in a hurry Michael said. Sarah whacked Michael arm hey he is this is his 1st child. Everybody hung out with Blake for a bit longer then headed for their cars. Ok well send you pics of the 3d baby when it's over. Thanks Blake and thank you for being such a great friend to Adam, he really needs you right now.   
Half an hour later they were on their way to meet Behati at the doctors office. They arrived and checked in, they saw Behati was in the lobby as well. Adam elake do her and hugged her how are you bee? Good minus this baby's kicking my stomach, like I'm a ball! She took Adams hand and put it o n her stomach. See! Adam smiled big and felt the kicking start up. Wow. That's really cool! He saw the baby's foot print on her belly. Cool!! Blake was watching all this interaction feeling funny. Adam grabbed Blake's hand and pulled it over covering Blake's with his. Blake jumped at the fist kick. Wow is that the baby?? Behati smiled an nodded her head. Omg. That's really neat!! Blake sat for a few minutes just feeling the baby kick his hand. That's Adams son he thought wow. Adam sat watching the baby kick and Blake's reactions. The doctors nurse called them back to the 3d room and began the ultrasound. Wow look!! Check the baby out!!They all watched as the baby looked like it was waving. Blake laughed when he saw it was bald like he had predidlctied takes after you already bald!! Adam laughed har har har!! Balke smiled behati watched the nurse point out everything about the baby's lungs and all.  
The baby weighs about 5.5 lbs right now. Let's see you guys have what, 6 weeks Behati popped up. Wow your close!! How exciting. Behati smiled at the nurse yes. The doctor came in to discuss begining to take classes for the birth and for Blake and Adam to begin taking baby classes. Behati nodded and they all agreed on classes. Behati the doctor asked would you like to take birthing classes or no? We recommend it but it's ultimately up to the mother. Behati said she would do it at the house by herself. Ok Blake and Adam has anything changed with the baby's birth and you taking the child? No they shook their heads. Ok you guys need to take a few classes on how to feed, bathe, and take care of an infant. The doctor gave them all the information to get squared away. Ok so looks like the baby will be here around November 3 or shortly there after. Ok. It's not uncommon a few days early or 2 weeks late. So I want to see you back in 3 weeks. That ok for everyone. They all nodded. Ok well have a wonderful day, Blake and Adam there is a copy of the 3d ultrasound at the desk. Does anyone have any further questions? They all shook their heads. Ok see you in 3 weeks. Leaving the office. Blake and Adam picked up the 3d copy and headed to the voice studio.  
Hey im going to send this to mom and dad so they will be able to see their grandson waving at them.   
So we need to get those classes maybe the nurse can come to the house? Yea let's see if we can get this arranged too.   
Adam got on the phone with the nurse while sending the video to his parents. The nurse agreed to meet them on Saturday to show them what they needed to know and do. T  
They arrived at the Voice stage and saw Carson, he guys how is the house and all? Good! Oh check this out Adam who had downloaded the video sent it to Carson's phone to see the baby waving at him. Smiling wow that's so cool, crazy you can see everything right!! Yea like exactly how he will look. Hey the wife wants to know if you've come up with a name yet? I thinks she's wanting to monogram the baby's things she bought. Oh.. Adam stood quietly well I have picked a name but I'm going to wait and tell mom and dad 1st. Sure man whenever just let us know. I know we waited till our 1st baby was born before we named him and then told everyone. Adam nodded ok. Well I have a name already wasn't hard but no one not even Blake knows it. Carson looked at him Wow! I'll do a grill out at the house to let everyone know. Ok well see you on stage. Ok sounds good.   
Next chapter soon. Sorry this is short things are busy this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks passed quickly for Blake and Adam. Between getting the apples out, with the distribution facility, baby preparations, the Voice and helping their awesome upcoming singers and being the best coaches they could be, the 2 were give out. Luckily Agnes and Bill were around throughout the week. Agnes had proved to be wonderful in the kitchen and helping with laundry. Bill was managing the farm but not overdoing it according to Blake. They had made it to the 3 week time when they had to meet Behati at the doctors office. Blake and Adam made their way to the elevators. Hey man when this is over you think we can take some time off? Adam laughed at Blake man I've still got to tour with the guys my managers been pressing me and the band for weeks to debut the new album Wait.. Truth is i feel like im in over my head with the voice, farm, now the baby... Blake put his arm around Adams shoulder in the elevator. Yea me too. My manager was pushing me to debut, mine too. Well guess we will be outta excuses soon huh..  
The bell dinged on the 3rd floor the 2 wake don't to see a flustered looking Behati. He Bee, Adam stepped forward you Ok? Adam yes the baby's just been kicking my bladder so much I just came from the bathroom but I have to go back. If they come to get me let them know Ok? Sure bee.. Adam sat down with Blake and watched her walk to the bathroom. You think she's ok Blake? Don't know Adam. She looks stressed. Have you talked to her in the last few weeks. I send her a message daily to see how she is. She usually replies back every other day that's she's fine. But she sure doenst look it. Blake and adam watched the bathroom until Bee came back. Behati sat down beside Blake and he put his arm around her. Behati are you Ok? Yes just this baby weighs a ton, my back huets i cant stop gping to the bathroom and im ready for this to be over. I want to go to France and just be normal again. This baby is stopping my entire life.. I just I need to have it already. Blake smoothed her back with his hand.   
The nurse called her back at that moment and Blake ask if she wanted him to come too. She nodded her head and he walked behind her Adam trailing behind. They walked in she was weighed and the doctor immediately came in. Ok so how are you today Behati? She relayed the symptoms to him and he nodded his head listening intently to everything she said. So those are the norm unfortunately. I would like to do an ultrasound make sure everything is still ok. I should be able to see about how far off we are ok. Ok Behati said. Blake was standing at the wall and watched as the doctor moved the tool around. The baby was kicking Blake felt a bit sorry for her. Adam was standing beside her holding her hand. Ok so I'm going to see if you have dilated at all he checked her cervix then. Ok so the baby is very healthy. Weight is about 6lbs you have dilated 1cm. So right now we're looking at a birth right about where I said possibly earlier but November 3 is pretty spot on. Of course anything is possible.   
Has everyone here taken classes that I suggested? They all nodded in assent. Ok so the next thing were going to go over is where to go when the labor starts full force and what to do. Your about 3 weeks out possibly less. So when you start having contractions 10 minutes or less apart I want you to be here. Ok? They all nodded. You can meet at the hospital downstairs entrance C. When you arrive give them your name and they will page me. That week I will be on call. I will also give you my number you will call me on the way. Then the hospital will let me know you've made it.   
I want to ask now how do we want this to go down the day of the birth? I will ask again then. But I want this in my mind now, it will take the stress out of that day. Basically I'm asking Behati do you want to see the baby? Hold it, etc? Do you want Adam or Blake in the room while your in labor, do you want Adam to cut the cord? You can take a few days to think on these things or you can tell me know. Behati looked at Adam and Blake quietly, I want them in the room, yes Adam can cut the cord. And no I do not want to see the baby. I'm good. I just want this to be over quickly so I can move on..   
The doctor nodded his head. Ok I will ask again that day and all I need you to say is it will remain the same or the differences. Also, Adam and Blake have you seen the policys at the hospital? Yes. Ok make sure your attorney is here on your end to take care of the paperwork. Ok guys he went over labor signals with Behati and the guys then explained the birth in detail. I think that's about it. Do you have any questions for me? Nope. Ok then I will see you guys soon.   
Adam helped behat off the table and Blake helped her with her shoes and jacket. Bee, I would you like me to come there. The house and stay with you in 2 weeks or So? That way your not alone? Or.. No adam I'm fine I will let you know when it's time. Adam shook his head ok. If you your sure bee if you change your mind me and Blake are here for you. Or you can come to the ranch. Behati shook her head no for now and got to her feet. Adam paid the bill and they left all 3 together.  
Blake and adam had to be back on the voice that evening so had to head to the studio but both told Behati their phones were on if she needed either of them.   
The weekend came in a hurry thank goodness. Agnes had left Blake and Adam a homemade apple pie and a ham the night before in the crock pot, With homemade buttermilk cornbread. Blake and adam both slept in until almost lunch time the next day. Blake woke to Adam climbing on the bed with him. Hey sorry to wake you I figured you would be up with the chickens! Blake smiled and got uip to use the bathroom. He crawled back on the bed with Adam who had turned the tv on a western channel. John Wayne? Yea it's one of those kinds of mornings. Blake fluffed up a few pillows and pluffed the blankets. Agnes left us food. Yea! I know. I'm so happy. Homemade buttermilk cornbread and biscuits. Yummy. Wanna eat in here? Humm. They paused the tv and went and fixed plates of ham, cornbread bisquits, corn and sweet potatoes with the entire Apple pie and whipped cream they went back to Blake's room. Damn I forgot the drinks Adam hopped up and got them some tea and glasses. Here. Thanks man. They unpaused the movies and began eating. Well 2 weeks and this quiet time will be up Rockstar, Blake said when the movie went off. Yea, but it's exciting ya know. A son. I still don't feel like it's real. Like I walked by the nursery earlier and looked in and it still feels unreal. Ya know what I mean? He nodded. Well don't worry in a few week it's will be all diapers wipes and spitup!!   
Blake popped adam on the shoulder with his hand, adam leaned over and kissed Blake on the forehead. Well that's ok I'll let you take care of all that, after all you exceeeed the nurses expectations when she gave us the test remember? Blake laughed the lady had flirted with Blake the whole time Blake was completely oblivious to the entire thing working on the diapers and wipes. Clothes changes, bathe etc. Hey just goes to show you I'm awesome!! Adam pouted for a second then said that's fine I'm awesome too just at different stuff. Adam are you feeling down this am? No Adam lied. Blake gave him a look ok a little I just feel overwhelmed this baby, Blake I can't give it away hes mine forever and ever and I feel like I'm in over my head. What if he doesn't love me Blake? What if he hates me. Or what if. Adam! I better never hear that again!! This is your son and he will love you forever! You will have disagreements and arguments. But the kind of man you are he will never hate you! You are a wondeful man, loving, good looking, funny, smart, musical, and a great friend. You have all the qualitys, children wish in their parents all the time. So remember that the next time you go off on a pity party for 1!   
Adam looked closely at Blake and saw he was being truthful. He put his head down and Balke drew him closer to his chest. Adam laid his head down and closed his head listening to Blakes heartbeat. He was lulled to sleep. Blake rubbed thru Adams hair and played with it. Blake sighed to himself. Adam thought so little of himself. He was just going to have to help him with his self esteem.   
Balke and Adam emerged from the bedroom later that afternoon, adam wanted to run out and check on Spots and Blake wanted to check on the apples. They decided to take the 4 wheeler out and check out the property. Blake, wanna race to the fences? He'll ya. They raced to the end Adam winning. They got off and checked out the trees and picked some apples for themselves to eat. They sure are sweet Blake. Yea pick us a few more well take them back and make some juice for the morning and some turnovers. Ok. They picked a basket of them and headed back to the house.   
Hey Adam, I'm thinking of getting a few horses and riding. Wanna go and check out a few with me? Adam yea man. Ok let's go. They rolled to the next town over and meet Mark to check out his horses for sale. He had 2 black ones and a solid grey one then 2 whites and a pony. Blake got out and walked them around the corral, then road around on 2 of them. Adam took the reins with Blake to ride the black one. Blake hopped off to check out the pony too. How olds the pony? 1.5 years. Blake nodded his head. I'll take him, the grey and the black. Mark nodded and Blake paid the bill. They loaded the horses in the trailer and Mark followed them to their house. Hey Blake, hmm? What are you going to do with the small pony? Oh that's for the baby. Figured he would want to ride in the next 2 years so I'm going to train this pony for him to lay down and let him climb up on his back to ride. Adam looked nervous for a second. Relax Adam. We will be there with him. The pony will ride arounnd with him gracefully by then it will be almost 4. And now that we have horses we can all ride together. Adam agreed. They got to the house he and Mark helped him put the horses in the corral. Nice place here. Yep bought it from Agnes and Bill. Yep I used to do business with Bill for some apples back years ago. Then he sold to the big company. Blake and Mark talked for a while. Adam went over to see spots and feed her some hay and a handful of carrots and corn. Hey girl. He petted her for a while till Blake came looking for him. Figured I would find you in here. Adam smiled at his tone. Yea me and spot were just chatting in cow. Blake santa laughed at that and said come on let's do some dinner. They went in the house and Adam decided they would so spaghetti. Blake fixed his special sauce, and Adam fixed the salad and bread. Blake did the noodles and mushrooms. When they had eaten it all not even a crumb left they threw the dishes in the dishwasher and headed for an evening stroll. Adam wanted to check on Spots and then take a walk. They headed to the barn then down the apple tree lined drive way.  
Hey Blake, hmm? I'm going to name the baby after you.  
What?   
Yea his names going to be Blakely Noah Levine.   
Adam I, why? Are you sure? I mean Blakes kinda old and boring. And, Adam laughed out loud. Blake I like the name and your my best friend and I truly Don't know what I would ever do with out you. You have stood by me. We're from 2 different worlds but, the truth is I feel like I've known you my entire life man. And I, i love you Blake and I want my son to have a heart just like yours caring and kind. Blake stood there completely still and looked at Adam.  
Adam I thank you, Blake never one to cry stood an sniffed for a second and Adam reached his arms up and circled his head. Thanks Blake for being my best friend.   
Blake hugged him back.   
Well Blake said, here's to Blakely Noah Levine!! 2 weeks to go for my namesake to be here. He may have my name but that bald head is just like you! Adam twined his fingers with Blake's and they headed down the path. Blake completely ignoring he was holding Adams hand in his.   
Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Blue

The next couple weeks passed in a blur of work for the 2 singers. Blake was so busy he had only see Adam at The Voice, and Adam had been working in the studio with Maroon 5 and getting ready for the end of the year lives with the Voice. Craziness was ensuing like it always does when your a famous singer actor and tv personality.   
Adam was in the bed when his phone rang once twice. Hullo? Ad Adam? Bee? Hey it's time Adam. Adam jumped out of bed. Ok Bee how far along are the contractions? About 20 minutes I wanted to let you know so you would have plenty of time to make it or the hospital. Ok are you Ok? Do you need an ambulance? Anything? No no. Everything fine. I am leaving in a few minutes for the hospital. Figured if its wasnt quite time i would at least get there with time to spare. My friend is going to be there. And Hannas driving me. Ugh ok.. adam said. Well ill see you there remember entrance C. Ok thanks Adam.   
Adam went to Blake's room and walked in on the singer getting out of the shower hey sorry Blake but it's time. Blake was drying off his chest when Adam busted in on him and grabbed his towel to hide his lower region. Now?  
Yep ok I'm getting dressed. Adam high tailed it to the bathroom for a fast 5 mintue shower then threw on a pair of jeans and an overshirt Ready? Yep. Wait. Adam the baby bag. Blake flew up the stairs and grabbed the baby's diaper bag they had painstakingly put together for this very day. Ok let's go.  
They rushed out to the land rover and hopped in. Ok so entrance C. Yep. Behati said her contractions are about 20 minutes apart 10 minutes ago so we're probably going to arrive just as they take her back. They arrived at the hospital 35 minutes later. The valet took the keys to their car and gave them a piece of paper. They rushed into entrance C and were told where to go. When they arrived they were meet by a nurse. Hi were here for Behati Prinsloo. Yes of course come right this way. They walked to the room where Beehati was already in the bed and the docotr was just finishing his initial exam. Ok boys looks like the baby will be here in the next hour. Everything looks great. The baby's turned exactly right. So we're going to give her an epidural and slow things a bit and let her get ready. Everyone's in the room now. Tell me are we still doing the same thing as before? Behati shook her head yes. Ok.  
Adam spoke with Behati while Blake called Sarah and Fred, and the lawyer. Everyone said they would be on the way to the hospital then. 30 minutes later Behati was straining with a terrible contraction. Adam and Blake were on either side holding both hands. Ok push Bee. Behati pushed then panted. Ok here comes another one Adam said. Doctor George came in at that moment ok lets see where we are guys. He checked Behati and said she had finished dilating and was ready to push the baby out. Ok so Behati when I say push I want you to push as hard as you can and hold it ok? She nodded ok lets do this. The doctor saw the next contraction and said push push push ok goodjob!! On the next one I want you to push. Ok go! Push harder. Ok I can see the baby's head. Push! Adam watched as the shoulders came free and the the baby stomach then the legs. Oh my god!! Blake watched as it happened. Beautiful! The doctor held the baby out and tapped it on the back and buttocks and it began screaming. Ok Adam I want you to cut between here and here on the cord ok. Adam shook his head and took the scissors from the package the doctor was holding he looked at Blake and nodded for him to hold them as well. That very moment was one that both boys will cherish forever. The nurse had taken pics at their discretion. Blake and adam held the scissors for a moment longer then handed them to the other nurse.   
They took the baby and weighed him on the scales. Blake watches as the scales turned to 6.8lbs. Whoo he's tiny with his light brown hair Blake thought. He counted 10 finger and 10 toes. And pretty pink lips. Looked a lot like his daddy actually. Adam was watching and videoing the entire thing. The baby was hooked up to all types of machines and wheeled to the nursery. Adam went to bees side. Behati? She opened her eyes do you i mean do you want to see, No Adam. It's over. My things will be out of the house later this week. She began to cry. Behati it doenst have to be like this. I'm never going to live there again anyway it's going on the market take your time. Do you want to see the baby though? Do you want to know what it is? No I, i don't. But thanks i just want to be alone now.   
Can I come back later Bee? Adam not now ok.. please just go i need to rest.. Ok Bee thank you, thanks for having the baby, its gorgeous. Here's your phone. Adam handed her her phone and a glass of water. I'll be out there in the nursery if you want me or need me. Ok? She nodded. A nuse was watching the entire thing and took over when Adam left the room.   
Adam meet Blake outside the rooms and they walked swiftly to the nursery. Hey there he is Adam raised his voice and tapped the glass. The nurse inside smiled and held a finger up. Maybe we can go in soon, huh? Oh Yea.   
Adams mom dad and brother arrived right then and they all exchanged hugs. Then the nurse held the baby up for them to see. They all ohhed and ahhed as they watched her take blood, his blood pressure, his temperature, and his head size, arm size and his foot size and prints. She hooked a monitor to his leg and arms to assure he didn't leave the hospital. She nodded at Adam to come on in and he walked from the window to the door and was buzzed into a very busy nursery. So we have a room ready for you and your family it's 2108h it will be equipped with a bed and 4 recliners and a few chairs. Ok? And of course this beautiful baby needs a name.  
He smiled well actually his name is Blakely Noah Levine. She smiled oh I like that. Named for you and your best friend huh? Adam smiled, I'm a huge fan of you and Blake. But I like Maroon 5 more. And of course rhe voice is aweosme. Adam smiled at her. Ok well meet me in the room with you and your family and I will bring the baby. Thanks! Oh and Nichole, please don't announce his name ok. I haven't told my family you and Blake are the only 2, to know at this time. Oh ok. Nichols,  
Adam and his family moved into the room and washed their hands arms and dried off and had just sat down when the door opened and a baby bed was wheeled into the room. Hi guys! They all got up and she smiled so the baby's doing great he waleighed 6lbs 8oz he's 13in long. He's very healthy and his blood work has come back excellent. Here's his vitals and all the information I told you. Also we have taken his footprints and handprints already and he has 2 monitors on him to assure he doesn't leave this wing. They all nodded. Ok so basically we will leave him here until night time oher than for routine tests and then we will bring him back. Then we will give you guys time to eat then bring him to you. Now here is a bottle. I understood you guys have brought clothes and bottles diapers pacifiers etc? Blake nodded and drew the diaper bag out of the overnight bag. Ok. Well do you know how to fix this? They showed her and poured the formula from the hospital bottle into the drop in and pushed the air out. Wow ok good job you guys have been practicing. Well I will leave the baby with you and when i come back you can give me the name. Sound good? They all smiled, and thanked her. Oh my he sure is gorgeous Adam. Look at that light blonde hair. And the lips oh my and aww his little eyebrows.. So precious!! Sarah couldn't keep her hand to herself. Adam was watching him sleep so content. He's beautiful. I. I made that!! Adam who had held himself together all this time began to cry tears of excitement and you! Sarah put her arm around him and they all stood and looked at the baby. He is a beautiful young man Blake said. Blake moved to Adams side. Well what about a name? Blake handed Adam a Kleenex, and Adam rewashed his hands.  
His name is, Blakely Noah Levine. Sarah smiled and said I love it!! Love it! Michael and Fred agreed. Blakely. Seems familiar Michael said. The bunch just smiled. Blake he means so much to me and he's my best friend, his hearts the size of the universe and I want my son to be the same way. Blake hugged Adam and Sarah hugged them both. Well lets hold him!! They all laughed at Blake reading the conveesation.   
Adam held him 1st then, Blake, then Sarah, then Fred, then Michael. They handed him to Adam when he began to wake up. Maybe he's hungry. Blake reached into the bag and got a birpcloth with Peter the rabbit on it and handed it to Adam. Remember what they said we have to run the bottle on his lip Adam took the bottle of Milk and placed it on his lip and slowly moved it around. Ok see there he goes. Good job buddy!! Blake popped adam on the back. Good job!! Adam feed him 2 ounces like they had been told then turned him to be patted on the back. He burped and Blake said aww just like his namesake! The entire room broke out in laughter.   
The day passed on rather quickly, the visitors left then the attorney showed up with the legal paperwork for Blakely Noah Levine to become his son and his son only.  
The attorney meet with both Adam and Behati and she signed complete custody to Adam Noah Levine. He hugged Bhehati 1 final time and walked away leaving her behind. Goodbye Bee and Good luck with your life. She nodded at him.   
He walked quickly to his future not looking back on his past. Blake was watching Blakely his future. He opened the door to find Blake nodded off holding Blakely to him Blakely sucking on his football NUK paci. Adam closed the door carefully so not to wake Blake or the baby he got on the couch with Blake and curled next to him. Today started a new life for him. As he watched Blake hold his son he realized he felt feelings for Blake he didn't realize he felt before.  
Hmm he thought must be just the day I'm having. That's all just a crazy day of emotions. He laid his head on Blake's shoulder and closed his eyes sure that Blakely would be waking them up very shortly wanting something else to eat. Love that's what he felt as he fell asleep after the emotionally tiring day. Love. Funny how it comes in may different ways. From best friends, past lovers, children, etc.. Love  
Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!


	9. Blue

Blake and Adam and of course Blakely had several visitors to see the baby over the last few days.  
The nurse came on the 2nd day about 12 and told them that every thing had come back well and Blakely was very healthy, and was ready to go home when the doctor came by.   
Dr. Gregory came in and greeted them, well guys it looks like this is it. Now I've left the information for the following visits, if something happens, what to look for with Blakely etc. If you need anything just let me know. They all shook hands Adam holding Blakely. The nurse came back and ask for their carseat. Adam changed his diaper then passed him to the nurse who placed him in the seat. Ok we're going to watch him for about 30 minutes and as long as his oxygen and heart rate is good and all, well let him go. Dr Gregory shook hands with them both for the last time and left. Blake and Adam sat quietly watching the baby. Blake hopped up a few minutes later, hey Adam I'm going to get these things together, well call the valet for the car so they can meet us up front. Adam nodded watching Blakely sleep in the seat, thinking this is my son.. It all seemed so surreal. Blake fixed a bottle of formula for the ride just in case. Ok the nurse said he's good to go. She smiled and gave them their release papers. Ok guys have a wonderful day. And take care of this little 1. Another nurse arrived with a cart to get their things and Blake carried the carseat and the diaper bag, Adam grabbed the paperwork and the bottle. Ok let's go. They made their way to the front of the hospital to get the car. They showed their ticket and began to load everything. Blake placed Blakely in the car and made sure the harness was tight, and seatbelt was good around the base. Ok. You wanna sit back here Rockstar? Adam shook his head and hopped in the back to sit beside Blakely. They hit the road Adam sending out messages to his parents and twitter. I will tweet a pic later he thought.   
They arrived at the house about an hour later. Agnes was their waiting on them, She and Bill were working the farm and apples while he and Blake had been at the hospital. Agnes came off the porch to see the baby. The older lady look at him and oohed and ahhed. Precious just precious she said. Blake carried Blakely straigt to the nursery and he and Adam got the hospital things unpacked. They watched as Blakely began to wake up and open his eyes. Blake had a look of love on his face like Adam himself had never seen. He smiled a huge smile at Blake. Hey man you going to go and free him? You know he's hungry!! Yea takes after me! Adam laughed and startled Blakely. Here Adam said and pulled the bottle out. He rubbed Blakelys blonde head. He quieted and took the bottle. Ok I'm going to get the camera set up make sure everything in place ok. Blake nodded his attention never leaving Blakely. Adam watched and shook his head. Thinking of Blake and Miranda being married and her not wanting children and Blake asking her to , but her refusing.. well Blake deffinettly had some practice in his future with Blakely.   
Adams mom texted they were on the way for dinner and to see the baby. Adam finished everything and came back to see Blake rocking and singing softly to Blakely. Hey, Blake? Blake lifted his chin from Blakely head. He raised his eyebrows, mom dad and Michael and Maroon 5 are on the way. Blake nodded an ok, going back to rocking the baby. Adam went to take a much needed shower coming back 30 minutes later. He saw Blakely was sleeping on Blake's huge chest. He motioned to take him and Blake nodded seeing Adam had showered an changed clothes while he had been gone. Adam took Blakely and sat down in the other rocker while Blake left to shower and do his things that needed done. Agnes had fixed a nice dinner and came to tell Adam she and Bill were leaving but if they needed anything left her know. Adam thanked her and gave her a huge hug. Agnes? She turned around would you like to hold Blakely? She grinned ear to ear and nodded. She sat in the rocking chair and Adam handed her the baby. I'm going to run to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec. She said ok. Adam quickly went to the bathroom and came back to her rubbing Blakely tiny little head. Adam, he is beautiful. I know boys aren't but he sure is. Blake arrived then and watched the 3 of them. He stood behind Adam and put his arms on Adams shoulders. Blake overhearing what Agnes said agreed. Well I guess I best be on the way, Bill will be outside waiting. They all agreed she would be back on Monday. Adam watched Blake give her a hug and they walked downstairs together. Adam came downstairs a few minutes later with Blakely in his arms.  
Agnes said to put the bisquits in the oven when my parents and all get here. Ok will do. Blake held his arms out for Blakely here I'll take them while you go see Spot, take 5 ok? Bill said she's been mopeing at the fence the last couple a days. Adam joked about that's the only woman that loves me!! Blake hooted and walked to the kitchen and turned the oven on. He saw Agnes had made a lamb, Mac and cheese, beans, cranberries, and some bisquits. Whoo wee Blake said to Blakely. Bet you will be glad to get away from this ole milk junk and eat this fine cooking here as you get older buddy. Blake fooled around in the kitchen for a bit and then the doorbell rang. Blake went to see who had arrived 1st. He saw it was Sarah and Fred. Hey guys he said ushering them into the house hugs all around. How are y'all? Michael, Jessie, PJ, and 3 others came next. Where is adam? He's out talking to spot in the barn. Sarah looked at him funny. That old black and white spotted cow loves Adam they have a special relationship. She laughed Freds eyes twinkling too. Adam came in the back door just then hey guys he said. Hey son Sarah and Fred both hugged him. The band all hugged and clapped hands. So I've got to head to the kitchen Blake said in gonna leave you guys this here flour sack to sit. I'm sure yall won't put him down. The entire room busted out laughing. Blake watched as they all crowded around Sarah. The doorbell rang and Blake heard Gwen, Kelly, and Christians voices. He smiled where there's a baby there will be women. He put the bisquits in and took the lamb out to check it. Adam came in and stood watching Blake. Hey Cowboy. Rockstar. Where is Blakely? Momma. Laughing Blake pulled the lamb out of the oven. How was spots? She's good. Brightened up a but when she saw me. Shaking his head Blake said yes u got a way with the ladies. Adam smacked Blake's shoulder. What can I do to get this moving? Grab the stuff and put it in bowls and let everyone know 5 minutes. Ok will do. The bisquits had risen and were Browning on tops when Blake pulled them and added a bit of butter. Sarah came in toting Blakely. Blake? Heyya Sarah, where are the bottles so I can feed my growing grandson? Blake pulled a bottle from the cabinet grabbed a drop in and added 2 scoops of powder with the baby water. Here ya are. He shook it good, and then pushed the air out. Ya want me to feed him or you Ok? I'm going to wash my hands then I will be back. Blake took Blakely upstairs to change his diaper and sat in the rocking chair to feed Blakely. You just needed a break from all that talking didn't you bud? Yea. He kissed his tiny head and watched as Blakely began to run the bottle down. When he hit the 2.5 oz Mark he sat him on his knee and burped him. Adam came in to see Blake feeding the baby. Hey Cowboy u left the party? Blake gave Blakely the nipple once again and he took off eating. Yea Blakely was getting a bit fussy wanted something to eat so I brought him up here to eat in peace and quiet. Adam nodded ok here want me to take him so you can eat? Nah he's about done and well be down I just changed his diaper a few minutes ago. Will you grab a spit up cloth for me? Adam walks over and grabbed a spit up cloth with Peter the rabbit on it and handed it to Blake. Blake sat Blakely on his shoulder and patted his back. When he had burped again they all went back downstairs, Adam carrying the dirty bottle. The guests were all sitting at the table just fixing plates when Blake sat down with a sleeping Blakely in his arms. Oh dear want me to take him Sarah ask? Oh no mam go ahead and eat. Adam came over with Blakelys bouncy seat and placed him in it and turned on the soothing ocean sounds. Blake handed him his paci and he fell asleep quickly. Sarah watched the 2 closely. Smiling to herself she thought, these 2 are so cute together hopefully they can get their act together and see reach other in a new light soon. Everyone laughed and talked during dinner and Adam and Blake sat and listened to the conversations around them watching a sleeping baby. Sarah was dying to hold Blakely again so when they finished their meal everyone went to the living area and sat talking and having drinks. Sarah got her hands on the baby and sat watching him sleep. Oh Adam he is so beautiful. I brought some pictures to share of you when you were this age. You had darker hair but the same mouth and eye structure. He has Behatis complexion but he is a spitting image of Adam, Blake said piping his comment in. Sarah agreed. They all sat each taking a turn holding the baby until Adam yawned. Ok boys she said were going to all get outta here so you guys can sleep for a bit. Maybe if you guys feed him soon you can limit the times of waking during the night. Blake answered before Adam. Yes mam we've been taking turns very 2 hours. Oh that's a wonderful idea she said. Good ok. Well do you want me to stay son? Adam looked panicked for a second and Blake strode over and said nah well make it. He's got me, and I can hang with the best of em. Sarah laughed ok guys I'll see you tomorrow or the next day. They all hugged and left. Blake and adam fixed 3 bottles with powder and drop ins and placed them in the nursery for during the night Blake brought the water and bottle warmer up and they got everything ready for the night.   
Hey Blake, hmm? Blake was feeding Blakely again. Do you want to set up a play yard in your room? That way we both have one? Hmm yea that's fine. Ok this way we both have a place to put him. They went to Blake's room and got the bed set up for Blakely as he ate. Blake changed his diaper and sat him in the bed. Blanket? Adam came back with a small recieving blanket and a box of pampers and wipes. Here this way you don't have to move I did the same thing In my room. Ok Blake said. Well ill take 1st run then you can take 2nd? Ok sounds like a plan. Adam rocked Blakely till he fell asleep. Adam headed to his room. He had an alone feeling in his chest when he laid down. His son was all the way in another room... Adam got up and went to Blake's room Blake was holding Blakely singing softly. Adam walked quietly in. Blake startled to see him. You forget something Ada? No I, i just well I don't like having Blakely all the way in here without me.. Blake looked at him funny but nodded you can stay here if you want. It's up to you. Adam looked from the baby to Blake to the bed. Making his decision he went to the left side and sat down. Blake's soft singing as he watched him put him and Blakely to sleep. The next thing he knew he was waking to a fussy baby, Adam jumped up and grabbed a bottle and held Blakely close. He quietly shh him and kissed his head he gave him his food and sat with just the moonlight pouring in on him blake and the baby. He watched as blake slept on. Adam finished feeding and changing diapers paci given and held Blakely till he slept again. Oh he loved his son. But he knew 1 other thing he loved Blake as much.. what would Blake think? Could Blake deal with Adam? Would he make him move out? Take all his things. After all Blake was a country singer. They weren't gay, right? Adam felt himself panicking. Blakely looked so sweet laying there. But Adam knew after just a few days, he couldn't do life without Blake.. He watched Blake sleep until, his eyes began to close.   
Blake woke a few hours later to go to the bathroom, he immediately checked to make sure Blakely was ok and sleeping he was sucking on his paci. Blake smiled and hurried to the bathroom. He came back and saw Adam was laying in the center of the bed. He was always cold Blake smiled amused at Adam for rolling to his warmth. He slid in the bed and pulled Adam to him. Adam obliged and moved to his side Blake wrapped him up and puulled the covers up and over both of them, after all who could see them? No one but them existed now well except precious blakely. Blake held adam close and snuffed his hair. He closed his eyes. When he next opened then blakely was begining to gear up for a crying fest like when he was hungry. Blake unhooked his arms from Adam and got the baby up and out of his bed. He feed changed and gave him a paci, blakely feel asleep. Blake put him back in his bed and saw it was 5am. Adam was staring at him. Hey, mornin. You awake already rockstar? Adam smiled getting up for the bathroom. He came back and hopped in the bed, Blake pulled the covers up n over them both. He saw Adam was shivering here he pulled Adam over to him like earlier. Blake? Shh let's sleep till blakely wakes us again Ok? Adam nodded burrowing into Blake's body. This isn't weird Blake thought, see Adams ok with it after all. Blake nuzzled into Adams body. When the baby woke them about 730, Adam woke up to being engulfed by his bestest friend in the world Blake aka cowboy. He shifted and Blake moved with him. Want me to get him? Umm. Blake lifted blakely from the bed and brought him between the 2 of them and laid him down. Blake gave him his paci and Adam kissed his forehead. Blakely calmed down once the wet diaper was off and Adam began to feed him. Blake watched Adam feed his son, and saw the love in his eyes. They both watched as Blakely began to fall asleep again. Blake handed a new paci and tossed the old one with the used bottles. French toast Blake ask? Nodding Adam moved to get up nah stay in the bed I'll let ya know when it's ready. Adam laid down with blakely and stretched out on the bed. He saw it was overcast and looked like rain outside. Blake came back with 2 trays full of french toast eggs bacon and sausage juice and coffee. Adam smiled a huge smile cowboy did you bring us breakfast up here in bed? Blake blushed, something he never does. Of course rockstar all for you my baby he teased, sometimes the truth is easier to joke about than not. Adams heart flip flopped and he knew he was in love. Damn he thought someone I can't have of course.. only I would love someone like that, a man to top it off. Ugh.. He watched as blake came and sat they tray in front of him then carefully climbed on his bed with his not to awake blakely between them.  
Blake flipped on the morning news talk show and they ate in silence. Adam was the first to speak. Blake this rates great thanks man. I figured since it's raining we would just stay in unless you have somewhere to go today? Nah I've cleared the next week. Good man glad to hear your going to take time and chill. Blakely snuffeled and both men's attention went to him immediately. Think he has us both wrapped around his tiny little fingers? Adam laughed yea, yea he doesn man. He's so cute though, right! Blake rubbed Adams shoulder yea he sure is, just like you. Adam blushed at the hot feeling again. Gees he was turning into a kid. He finished his breakfast in silence and Blake took their trays to the kitchen. Hey man I'm going to go out and make sure the animals are good. I know the guys have already but I'm just going to go behind them. Adam agreed, I'll come with you. Adam you can't bring that baby out yet. Yea it's a bit cool out today. Ok then I'll chill here. Blake nodded at him. An hour later blake came in freezing. Whoo it sure is cold out. Adam glanced up from the song sheet he was writing his lyrics for a new song on. Yea I watched the news said we may have a bit of snow tonight. Wow snow in Cali! Adam laughed well when your out here it's not the same as down in LA man. Blake pulled his phone out to call the head worker and ask about precautions for the animals and trees. They made a plan and Blake came over and picked up the sleeping Blakely. He nuzzled his hair and woke him up. Hey there buddy he saw Blakelys blue eyes. I missed you while I was outside. You wanna give him a bath with me man, Adam ask Blake? Yea let's get him cleaned up he smells like pee. Blake took Blakely with him and Adam fixed the baby tub. He added some Johnson's baby bath and shampoo to the water. Adam, let me get the camera this is his first bath and you know everyone will want picture and videos. Adam agreed blake came back with the camera he had bought not long back and began to film Adam undressing Blakely and placing him in the water Blake propped the camera up and got the washcloth and washed Blakelys hair while Adam washed his chest and legs. He seems to like it doesn't He? Yea Adam laughed he sure does. Watch him smile, when I run the wash cloths down his nose. Adam laughed out loud then. He likes that aww. Here let's not let him get cold. Yea your right. Adam got a baby towels and Blake picked his slick little body up and placed him in the towel. Here put the hat on his head Blake so he doesn't get cold. Blake nodded yea my momma always said if the head or feet are cold the entire body will be. They went to the changing station and Blake got a navy blue train sleeper out and Adam put Blakely inside it and zipped it up. Blake grabbed a nuk blue paci and they were set. Wow first bath was not only easy but a bit an the smells great! Blake picked the baby up and took him downstairs. Hey Adam, hmm? Let's flip on a movie and just chill. Yea sound alike a plan to me. Blake got the remote for the fireplace and Adam turned on an old Adam Sandler movie. They all 3 sat on the couch and reclined themselves. Blake holding Blakely on his chest and Adam reclined beside Blake. They sat and watched it snow, and the movie playing and the fireplace going. Hey Blake, hmm, do we have enough wood for the wood stove if the power were to go out? Yea were good. I made sure when I saw the weather earlier also we have 3 generators as well so we will have power. Adam nodded to himself. K. They watched another movie, and Adams stomach began to growl. Whatcha want for lunch? Soup? Yea, let's see what we have. Blake handed the baby to Adam and Adam covered him back up with the blanket to make sure he was warm. Blake came back with large cans of vegetable, tomato and chicken noodle. Whatcha Want? Hmm let's go with tomato? Ok Adam came in behind him and placed the baby in his bassinet basket to sleep while they were getting the food ready. So tomato with grill cheese? It's a plan. Wanna do some bananas kiwi and apples? Sounds good. They fixed their food and Blake picked the bassiinet up and Adam brought the food to the living room couch. They both collapsed. Hey Adam said let me go and fix snippys bottle so he will have food. Blake laughed yea he will wake up when he smells ours! Adam came back and dropped onto the couch. They ate their food and right as they started their fruit Blakely began to wake up. Adam shook the bottle and got it ready and picked him up. Adam he's going to be the most spoiled baby in California! Adam agreed yea because I'm the only one that's spoiling him!right? Blake laughed his deep laugh yep that's right. They battered back and forth until Blake took Blakely and burped him. Blake put him in the crease of his arm and began to eat his fruit. Seriously Blake? Adam shook his head. He'll he don't wanna be stuck in some basket all day! Adam burst out laughing yea Agnes will love having to tote him around right. Blake smiled yes actually pretty sure she will sit and hold him for a while man. Did you see her face yesterday? Hmm yes she seemed so happy. Not sure what happened with them I think it was a problem with Bill but she never let on. Blake agreed. Yea I think so too. Well she will definitely get her fill of a baby soon. As long as she can handle him I'm fine Adam said. And my mamma is all about coming over and holding him and watching him, it will be a fight! Blake agreed. He had begun to hum softly. You working on some new music? Yep. Me too Adam said. Blake hummed at Blakely for a bit. Adam listening to him. I like the melody you have words yet? A few, I've been writing them. You? Yea more words than music just yet. It's coming together. They sat and hummed Adam getting up to get his notebook and write his words. Blake humming to Blakely. Time passed and it began to get dark in the house. Adam stretched and roused up from his lazy day he saw that Blake had nodded off holding Blakely who was scrunched under Blake's chin. He ran his hand over his sons hair then touched Blake's unshaven chin. He glanced his fingers over his face hair, then his chin. Blake began to wake up so he yanked his hand back. Blake turned his head. Oh damn I must've fallen asleep, me too, what times it? Adam looked at his watch, 4. Wow it sure is dark. Blake made yo get up and uprooted Blakelys snuggled position, so he moved slowly to the window. Wow Adam look outside. The snow was enough to cover the ground about 2 inches. Cool!! Hey Blake you mind hanging on to Blakely for another few minutes I'm just going to go and check on Spots. Blake smiled noddin his head at him sure. Blake went to the nursery and changed Blakelys diaper then powdered his bottom. Ok buddy he said as he began to wake up let's get you some good food ok. Blakely opened his eyes a bit more and Blake ran his finger down his nose. Blake sat with the lights out and feed him. He got up when Blakely was done and went downstairs to see Adam making steaks on the stove top grill. Umm I knew something smelled good! Blake said from behind Adam. Yea I went out and checked on Spots she fine she ate some snacks from me. I also picked the eggs up then came back in and got the steaks out of the fridge want baked potatoes too?   
Blake placed Blakely in his basket on the table yea sounds good. They worked together to fix the meal. They took their food to the table and ate while Balkely slept. Wow he's out huh? I feed him upstairs and changed him. He's good for a bit. They both hopped up and ran a load of dishes domestic is what most would call them from the outside looking is Blake thought. Huh him! They both got ready for bed. Hey man you wanna stay in here again tonight? Adam nodded yea. They both piled in the bed same routine as the night before. Blake pulled Adams cold body closer. Gees never meet anyone so cold natured before he told Adam. Blake held him tightly. I don't want to let go of him he thought.. crazy   
When adam woke it was to Blake mouthing at his neck. Adam was so hard he literally thought he could hammer nails. Shit he realized blake was asleep.. no he thought. He didn't know whether to push him away or pull him forward. Deciding to guilty give in and just see what happened after all its what he wanted even if blake thought he was someone else..   
Adam bent his neck so Blake could get closer. Blake began to nibble on his neck licking and teeth biting Adam moaned out loud, he felt Blake's hands moving to slide over his nipples, shit he shoved backward against Blake's groin. He felt Blake rub his nipple and punch the tip. He put his hand over his mouth not wanting to wake Blake and make this stop. He felt Blake's hand moving down and his leg had moved over Adams thigh. Sheesh Adam thought. Blake moved his hand further down, past Adams boxers. Adam shoved upwards hoping to get Blake to touch him jesus just once please. He wanted Blake's hand on him so bad he could scream. Adam realized his penis had gotten so hard it had risen out of the front of his boxers hole. He took Blake's free hand and moved it down. Oh god please. Blake woke to Adam whining. He took a minute to realize he was not only hard but he was rotating his hips against Adam. And Adam was moaning. Adam? Blake's hand was across Adams chest, Adam didn't know whether to pretend he had been sleeping or what but right now he was so hard he'll it had been almost 10 months since he had had sex or even have anyone touch him. Adam! Blake I, I'm so sorry I just I woke up to you holding me and running your hands over me and touching I just couildnt stop I'm sorry man. Adam was still not able to keep his hips from moving. Damn Adam Blake said he saw Adam was tenting the sheet, Blake please either help me or look away but man I've got to cum so bad I, I don't think I can stop. Adam was rocking into nothing. Nothing but the sheet was toughing his penis. Blake who was already hard and hot himself kicked the sheet down here let me know. Damn Adam he saw Adam was leaking precum so much it was making a large circle on the sheets. God I've never seen that before he thought. Damn I don't know what to do ada. I've never done this with a man before. Adam shoved himself backward against Blake's clothes hips. Just touch me Blake I don't care where it's not going to take much. Blake splayed his hand on Adams chest and began to move his other towards Adams penis. Is this ok Blake ask? Yes just touch me Blake. Please. Blake moved Adams boxers down his legs and Adam kicked them to the bottom of the bed. Blake pulled his pants down too and began to undualte himself against Adams back. He pulled Adam tighter to him and put his hand on Adam penis moving it slowly like he like and twisting the tip at the end. Adam threw his head back on Balkes shoulder and Blake grabbed Adams skin in his teeth. Damn Adam please what do you want?he shoved his hips forward the friction was all Blake realized that they really needed. He held adam close and touched the slit of his penis Adams penis began to blot out more precum, god Adam how in the world do you have this much in you. Blake shoved his penis forward for more friction until he slid thru Adams legs, his huge penis slidiing to touch Adams. Precum coating them both now Blake began to move harsher Adams penis sliding in his hand. Adam reached down to touch Blake's penis damn blame your fucking huge man like a horse. Blake shoved harder and Adam moaned I damn Blake I have to cum now. Adam shoved back and Blake shoved forward both cumming at the same time. Adam came so hard he coated his chest with his release. Blake made a huge stain on the sheets. Blake held adam to him tightly. They both calmed their breathing down and Adam rolled to lay on his back. Blake laid silently, looking at Adams chest seeing cum all the way to his lips. He looked down and before he could think he took his finger and rubbed it down and placed it in his mouth. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blake ugh what are you doing. Blake looked at him funny. He licked a long stripe up Adams chest. Blake he said. Ugh he felt Blake's lips on his. Adam opened his mouth to let Blake inside. Adam wrapped his arms around Blake and held on tightly while Blake kissed him within an inch of his life. Blake oh god he felt himself hardening again. Blake moved so he was on top of Adam. He licked a long stripe back down making sure to get all the cum Adam had spurted up to his chin. Adam opened his mouth and moaned as he saw what Blake was doing. Holy shit Blake, he kissed Adam again cum being sent between the 2 of them. Oh god Blake Adam moaned lounder. Adam rotated his hips to get Blake to move so he could push up. Blake looked at their hips together. Blake began to undualte his hips to get the friction they both needed Adam yelled I'm going to cum Blake wait. Blake leaned down and grabbed Adams penis and placed it in his mouth Adams head fell back against the pillows. Blake he moaned Blake sucked for all he was worth and Adam came so hard he saw stars. Blake began to jack his penis Adam saw and added his hand to Blake's and pushed forward harder and came so hard it landed all over Adams face, eyebrows and chest. He squeeze his penis until it stopped flowing. They both sank to the bed. Adam moving to cover Blake's chest.  
How long Blake he ask when he could finally speak? Blake opened his eyes and said "since Miranda cheated and we got a divorce you were what I wanted not her not anyone just you adam" Adam looked at Blake like he had seen a ghost are you being serious? Blake nodded I've wanted you forever Adam. He'll probably since I saw you for the first time in that meeting. I love you.. Adam looked at Blake and said I love you to Blake I didn't realize until Blakely came along but I've been loving you for a long time. They laid quietly listening to Blakely breath in the silence.   
Last chapter soon.


	10. blue

Adam and Blake lay in the bed until Blakely woke them about an hour later. Blake hopped up and took a shower while Adam gave Blakely a bottle. They changed hands with the baby and Adam took a shower. Adam got out of the shower, dressed and saw Blake and Blakely had left the room. Adam heard Blakes voice talking when he walked downstairs. He listened to Blake talking he assumed to Blakely.   
Adam heard Blake say, well I guess well see if you daddy is ok with me and him together, what do you think, huh? Adam saw blakely was wide eyed listening to Blake talk. Huh I wonder if he thinks I wasn't serious?   
Certainly Blake knows I wouldn't do that and then leave him. Adam listened to Blake talk and then he looked around the corner of the door, he saw Blake pick his son up and hold him close kissing him, Adams heart melted, he knew he had found the only person he would ever love. He would be faithful until forever, he was not just in love this was LOVE..   
Adam walked into the kitchen. Hey Blake, Hey Ads! Lets talk Blake.  
Blake held Blakely tighter in his arms, He saw that Blake was nervous. They walked to the couch and sat Blake holding Blakely closer. SO we need to talk about earlier, Blake interrupted him, Look Adam, I understand if you want to leave me, Adam stood up What!! No Blake please, I love you and I want you, not for a day, night, or a month FOREVER. Don't you understand that I love you. That's not going away. I thought that you wouldn't want me! Blake kissed Blakelys head and placed him in the little basket. he turned to Adam and pulled him to him. Adam I want you to be with me until I take my last breath, I truly didn't realize you felt the same way about me as I do about you. I love Blakely, he is just like my son. Adam looked at Blake with tears in his eyes. Adam I don't know how our fans will feel, hell the truth is, is I really don't give a damn, I love you and I want you and Blakely as my family I don't care if it makes me gay or what. Adam had tears running down his face, he threw his arms around Blakes neck, Blake me too. Adam what I'm trying to say is I want you and I want to get married, this is forever. Adam laughed through his tears. Blake you are mine, I don't want anyone else, I went through all those women thinking I couldn't have you, now or ever. Blake shook adam lightly Adam i' ve loved you for years. When I kissed you that time for publicity, I was so nervous and we made it into a joke I, hell adam it wasn't a joke for me it was real. I know right then it was over for me that's why I gave up Ran. I knew she was cheaten, I didn't want anyone, but you forever. Adam I love you.   
December 1month later;  
Blake and Adam after telling friends and family and releasing statements to the media decided to make the wedding for December. They went with a small get together out of the way in Oklahoma at now Blake and Adams ranch. Adam had 1 more surprise for Blake something he knew Blake wanted but would never ask for. The group of 80 people arrived at their Oklahoma ranch. Blakely decked out in a tiny suit to match his dads. The pastor and Blakes family arrived together. The service went off as Blake said without a hitch. Blake and Adam both said their vows, and had their kisses. Blakely between them squished. The pastor laughed at the baby, as he let out a squeal. Blake smiled when he saw why. Their guests smiled and laughed as well. Everyone came up to congratulate the happy couple and of course to see the precious baby. They had had everything catered so no guests had to leave the ranch. They went and changed from their suits after many pics. Blake put on some jeans and a flannel shirt, Adam with his jeans, white tee and flannel, and Blakely with his flannel and camo overalls that Blake insisted he wear. Adam laughed when he saw that Blake had dressed him in the overalls. Really? You know you love it Ads! Adam kissed him, I love you both, So much Blake! Blake kissed him back me too Adam, me too! Carson interrupted them ok gentleman its not even the wedding night really? They both laughed. Can I take this cutie for you guys, Sarah and Dorthoy ask as they came up, both witnessing the love between their sons. Actually Adam told the 2 moms, I have a gift for Blake and Blakely first. Adam and Blakes parents came and meet the 3 and they closed the door. Adam pulled out a folder and opened it. Blake I love you and, Blakely loves you more than me some days! Everyone laughed, so I want you to be Blakelys other dad, not just a step dad as his father, everyone looked to Blake to see his reaction. Blake, mr I never cry had tears rolling down his face, he grabbed Adam and hugged him so hard Blakely was really squished. Sarah and Dorothy both took pictures of the reactions. Blake I love you so much, Adam I love you both so much. they held each other for a few more moments. Sarah and Dorothy came and gave them all hugs, offering to take Blakely for bit when needed.  
Adam and Blake held each other a little longer and then meet the guests outside for the 1st time as as husbands. Blakely was introduced to everyone as Adams and Blakes son and all the guests congratulated them hugging and kissing. Both were very happy they had such loving and accepting friends and family at that point. They were truly loved.   
Thanks for reading!  
end


End file.
